


Goddess in the sheets

by Squidbitchbutyucky (Squidbitch)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotionally Repressed, Hate Sex, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidbitch/pseuds/Squidbitchbutyucky





	Goddess in the sheets

Peter is kissing Juno hard. He knows they'd been arguing only seconds before. They were bickering about how Juno had completely undermined what Peter had told him to do. It doesn't matter that the heist had eventually turned out fine, Juno still wasn't listening to him. 

_ "I'm not your pet, I'm not just gonna mindlessly follow what you say!" _ Juno had told him. Peter honestly couldn't come up with something good to say back, so instead he'd kissed him hard, grabbing him by his hips, one side still clothed in gold, the other bare from the slit up the side, and pinned him to a wall. 

And Juno is kissing him back, yanking him forward by his hair, holding him close. 

Juno had dragged him back to his own room, telling him that they're talking. Peter had managed to dissolve it into a completely different argument, and yet Juno always seems to get him like this. Out of control. Stupid. 

Still, he can't make himself stop right now, as he pushes Juno onto the bed, hiking up the skirts of his dress. Peter takes a moment to survey the scene. 

There he is. Messy, and panting. His face is red, and he looks vulnerable underneath him. His beautiful thighs are spread open, like he's begging for Peter to take him. They're covered in scars. A few new parallel, horizontal ones, that makes Peter's heart break. Not enough to take him out of his lust fueled rage. After all, Juno is half hard already, his whole body trembles a bit. He looks so thoroughly ravished, and they've hardly gotten started. Peter never wants anyone to see him this way. Not Nova Zolotovna, anyone he might have slept with in the time they were apart, or anyone in the future. That thought scares him, just a little, about the definite truth of it, how he knows this feeling well. 

_ For future consideration.  _ He thinks to himself. 

He kisses Juno again, just as hard as before, growling into his mouth. He's angry. He's _ been  _ angry for so long, and he wants this now. Right here. "Do you want this?" Peter asks him, because he has to. Even after all this, he still wants permission. He may be angry, but he's still a gentleman. 

" _ Please," _ Juno whines. Peter had missed that. How much Juno wants it once they get going. 

He rubs Juno through his panties, and slides between his spread legs. The bottom part of the garters are easy to get off, which he does. Before taking off the stockings, and the panties. He licks some of his fingers, before playing with Juno's hole. 

"I have lube in the drawer-"

"Then get it." Peter snaps. 

Juno swallows hard, and nods quietly. Peter watches his hand go into the first drawer, low enough that Peter can take his cock into his mouth and suck. He's rough with it. His teeth graze along his skin. Juno is just as reactive as he was the last time Peter had him. He gasps, and bucks his hips. 

Peter digs his nails into one of Juno's thighs. He gasps again, and Peter pulls off. "Stay still. And I told you to get the lube. So get it. Now." He bites Juno's thigh, who whimpers pathetically. 

He finally gets the lube, and practically throws it to where Peter is sucking him off. He uses his free hands to muffle his noises. Peter takes a moment to slick up his fingers, before sucking him again, and sliding a finger slowly into his ass. 

" _ Fuck," _ He gasps. 

"Spread your legs more." He demands. Juno does as he's told. Peter wraps his lips around him, and looks up at him. His hand goes to squeeze, and stroke Juno's thick thigh. Juno is a vision, even more so than he was in the crowd, glimmering, and beautiful. Here he's wrecked and gorgeous. His body shakes faintly. One of his hands grips over his own mouth to keep himself quiet, while the other is tangled in the sheets tightly. His hair is a mess, and while that dress is still shimmering like the sea in moonlight, it's half falling off of him. One of the straps that had been on his shoulder has fallen down, exposing his chest and shoulders even more. Peter wants to bite and leave marks there. 

Peter adds another finger. He searches around for that spot inside, Juno squirming wiggling a bit with it. " _ Oh," _ Juno whimpers, when he rubs at the spot. "Pete-uhm-fuck, I'm c-close." 

And Peter must have put a block in his mind where he'd known how sexy Juno gets when he cums. Rightfully so. After seeing Juno like this, he's not sure he could get hard with anyone else. Juno is throwing his head back, and covering his mouth to stifle the muffled scream that must come from deep in his throat. His hips come off the bed for just a second, while his gorgeous cock shoots out strings of white cum onto his thighs. 

Then he lays there, shaking, and looking blissed out. Peter sort of wants to see him like that all the time. Every day. Forever. 

He files it away.  _ For future consideration.  _

For now, he twists his fingers inside Juno, who yelps. Peter adds a third, finally, and bites a mark into him. Juno chews his lip, and groans. He goes slowly. He wants Juno to feel over stimulated by this, but not too much to where it doesn't feel good anymore. Juno quakes like an engine, whimpering and moaning in a pile of his dress. 

"Please," He begs. "I need it. Just get in me." 

"Hush." Peter bites angrily. "I'll fuck you when I want." He really wants to fuck Juno right now. Keep going until Juno forgets his own name, but he knows that Juno is often too hasty. No matter how angry he is, he doesn't want to hurt him. He's going to savor preparing him for a bit. 

"Can you kiss me?" Juno asks breathlessly. His lips are swollen, spit stained, and eyes lidded. And Peter can't resist when he looks like  _ that _ , so he keeps his fingers working hard inside of him, bending down to lick the taste of him out of his own mouth. Juno squirms, and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Peter kisses him hungrily, and shrugs off his top. "C'mon, touch me." He begs between their lips before pulling him back down, leading one of his hands under the window of his stomach, and let's Peter take the queue to play with his chest. He rolls his nipples between his fingers, pulling roughly. 

Juno's mouth tastes like fancy drinks. His kisses are eager, fierce, acting like this is all he's ever wanted. Juno pulls away, panting. "I'm ready,  _ please. _ " 

"Fine. Little brat." He doesn't think he can take much more either. 

Juno spreads his legs more, and braces his hands on Peter's shoulders. "Finally. The hell were you waiting on?"

Peter shoots him a look, rubbing his own cock against Juno's. The lady whimpers. "Do you want this or not?" He growls. 

"Of course I do." He gripes. He moves his hips, trying to fuck himself on Peter's cock. 

"Then be quiet, and let me fuck you without your constant bickering." He lifts Juno's hips up, and slides slowly into him. Juno looks like he'd been about to give him a snarky comment, but he moans, digging his nails into Peter's shoulder. His head falls into the pillows. 

Juno grips him. "Stop-I need-"

Peter suddenly feels his blood run cold. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Gimme a second to get used to it. It's been… a while." He admits. His face is still red and desperate. He's shaking like his body can't quite take the onslaught. He swallows and breathes hard through his nose. They wait for a few seconds. Juno kisses Peter softly, and plays with his hair. The way Juno is treating him is so different from the way he'd treated him the last time they'd slept together. He'd been desperate and obviously unsure with how Peter had fucked him so soft and sweet. Peter lets him have that at least. He's angry, and he wants to fuck Juno until he's screaming and begging, but he also wants  _ this.  _ The way he kisses him all tender and needy. He wasn't like that before. "Okay. Keep going." 

Peter does so, and starts to slowly slide in and back out of Juno. He's so warm and tight underneath him. He'd missed this so much. Everything about Juno has made him want, and pine like a lovesick idiot. He's missed this too. He missed Juno's soft moans, and how he keeps pulling him down to kiss him. He's so sexy like this. Peter can look at him, and see how lewd he looks. How Juno only looks in private, and knowing that Peter made him feel this way. 

Once Juno looks like he can handle it, Peter takes him hard. He pulls on his hair, and Juno practically sobs. He clamps his mouth shut, breathing hard through his nose. 

"Let me hear you." Peter doesn't want it to come out so wrecked. He hadn't wanted Juno to know just how much of an effect this all had on him. 

Juno shakes his head. "The… I don't want Buddy or anyone to hear it. I can't… it's too much." He even sounds completely lost in it. It's so hot to hear him so broken with moans. 

" _ Let them hear you."  _ Peter doesn't say.  _ "Let them know you're mine." _

_Filed under: For_ _future consideration. _He tells himself for the umpteenth time this night.

He kisses under Juno's ear, and talks into it. "Dont argue, detective," He tells him, still fucking him how he wants, not caring anymore how he sounds. He's rough, because he's been frustrated and pent up for months especially since Juno came aboard, and because he's still so  _ angry _ . "The rooms are soundproofed, so do what I've asked." He sounds irate. Juno still won't listen to him. 

"Yeah," Juno breathes. "Keep going."

Peter scoffs, tugging at his hair. "If you keep ordering me around, then I'll have to leave you here, detective."

Juno shivers visibly. "Please don't," He begs. 

There's nothing quite like Juno begging for him. Peter isn't sure exactly what the emotions that come with it is. He knows he's aroused, angry, and something else he can't place exactly. Peter pins his knee to the bed, and thrusts into him hard. 

It seems to tear a throaty moan from the lady. Juno's noises only get louder and dirtier, as Peter fucks him harder and rougher. The bed creaks and shakes underneath them. 

Peter had almost forgotten how good it feels to have Juno like this. How beautiful and  _ slutty _ he can get when Peter fucks him. How loud he is, making Peter know that he feels the same. Listening to him, watching him writhe and moan like he can barely take it anymore, and maybe most of all the hot tightness of Juno Steel around his cock, with his hands on his body is all getting to him. He's suddenly very close to an orgasm. It's a bit of a pity. He wants this to go on forever. 

Juno seems to notice. "Please," He gasps, fucking back up with Peter with everything he has. "Come inside me. Please, I need it, just  _ please.  _ You feel so good, and I want it so bad."

That's about all Peter can take. He kisses Juno, who's moaning gibberish into his mouth, and comes inside him. It makes him slicker, messier. He bites Juno's lip harder than he normally would, but he feels  _ so good _ . 

Peter doesn't pull out quite yet, wrapping his fingers around the lady's cock. Juno quivers in his hands, before eventually arching his back, and stuffing a scream into Peter's shoulder. Juno relaxes onto the bed, still shaking with how hard he must have come. He takes a moment to be proud of that. Juno Steel. The witty lady, sharp as a nail, and never still, fucked into a blissed out haze by  _ him. _ Peter wonders if Nova Zolotovna could have fucked him half as good. 

Peter pulls out of him, mindful of the way he clenches around his cock. Peter runs his thumb over Juno's cheekbone. For the first time since Juno left him, Peter isn't very angry. He's happy. He knows he shouldn't be. There is no solution to having sex one more time. Juno probably only ever wanted to talk to Peter since he got on the ship. He knows Juno doesn't love him, and he knows this was most likely just sex to Juno. That which is fine. Doing this once doesn't mean Peter will get to have him forever. It only means that it happened. Nothing more. Nothing less. 

Still, Juno is gorgeous. He looks happy and satisfied. Like Peter has already given him everything he's ever wanted. Covered in cum and sweat, rumpled in the pretty dress. He looks completely debauched and well fucked. 

Peter swallows. "Well, that was…"

"Good." Juno finishes with a small smile. "For me, anyways." He leans up weakly, and kisses Peter again. "You can leave, y'know."

Peter feels like his hearts been ripped right out of his chest. Of course. He knew what this was going to be to Juno, but it still hurts. He doesn't know why hope had started to flame in his chest. 

Juno looks at the far wall sadly. "I don't want you to. I always want you with me, but you don't have to stay, just because I feel that way." 

Peter holds in a sigh of relief. "I think I'll stay for a while. Are you able to move?"

He blushes. "Not yet. That was kind of intense for me." He admits. 

"Alright." He replies. "I'm going to clean you up a bit." Peter does just that. He grabs some tissues from the bedside table, and wipes away cum, lube, and sweat. Then he strips the dress off him. He looks silly when he wriggles out of it, laughing quietly like a wind chime. 

They settle back into bed when Peter cleans himself back up as well. "Nureyev…" Juno starts. He hasn't said his name the entire time they were having sex. Nothing else will ever give him chills like how Juno says it. One day he wants to hear his first name from him. One day. 

He pushes the feeling down, repeating " _ for future consideration" _ to himself. 

"We will talk about it in the morning, Juno, I'm horribly tired."

The lady tucks his face into Peter's shoulder. "Okay." Peter can feel him swallow. "You  _ will _ stay, right? I know I don't have the right to want it." He picks his head up out of where he'd been hiding to look at him. He still looks a bit wrecked. His lips are swollen, and his throat is lined with hickeys. That look in his eye, though. It's filled with love and hope, like he really believes anything is possible with the two of them linked together. "But I miss you, Nureyev."

Peter kisses him softly, chaste. He could never say no to him when he asks like that. Especially after amazing sex. "For tonight then." He says vaguely. 

Juno smiles in a way that makes Peter's heart squeeze in his chest. 

Tomorrow, he will file all of this away, but right now he will listen to Juno's heartbeat, and his breathing. He will feel warm, and let himself pretend at something he's been trying to convince himself he doesn't want. 


End file.
